


Two Worlds Collide

by Tornadoboy



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Other, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornadoboy/pseuds/Tornadoboy
Summary: Athena, the Greek Goddess of War, wakes in the care of Freya, former queen of the Aesir and Vanir in exile. Free of her corruption, she is eager to repay the woman who has healed her. Freya in turn finds her kindness rewarded by a chance to temporarily overcome the soul-crushing isolation of her exile.A request by DocXIII set in the God of War Universe.
Relationships: Freya/Athena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Two Worlds Collide

“W-what is going?” Grey eyes fluttered open as the woman lying prone on the bed came awake. She tried getting up, and found that she couldn’t. Not yet anyway, though slowly she felt strength creeping through her body.

She looked around, wondering where she was. Some sort of hut… but where? Everything around her felt…different. Alien even. She did not belong here.

“Aaah you are awake” a voice called out. The woman on the bed turned her head, noticing the figure seated next to her. It was another woman. She was clad in a strange garb, an unfamiliar array of browns and earth tones. She radiated a quiet power however. This was visibly not some ordinary mortal.

“My name is Freya” the mysterious woman replied, answering the question obvious on the other person’s face. “you must rest. There will be much you need to adjust to.” The woman on the bed tried to rise again, failed and collapsed. “What is going on, who are you? Where am I? W-what have you done to me?” Freya quickly stepped closer, a comforting hand coming to the other woman’s lips, stemming the tide of questions.

“Peace, please. I will answer your questions as best as I can. As I said, I am Freya. I live in this forest, and you are in my home. I don’t quite know how to explain where you are exactly, for I do not know where you yourself come from. Our people call this land Midgard, if that helps.” The other woman shook her head, not entirely satisfied with the responses so far. Freya continued “I have… well I have healed you, if I can put this across simply. You were a disembodied spirit, and you were upsetting the spiritual balance of my grove, scaring the wildlife, attracting dark creatures. I was forced to trap your spirit, and craft a new body for you. Its ancient Vanir magic, but I was able to create an organic construct for your body to inhabit”

“W-what are you saying” The woman asked, confused, her voice clearer though as her strength returned. The body she was in certainly didn’t feel alien, though everything around her did. “Are you saying I was dead? You’ve brought me to life?”

“Not dead per-se” Freya responded, deep in thought. “You are certainly not human. But you were not yet dead. But I do not know who you are, or how you got here. I cannot know if you remember either. Spirits rarely remember their corporeal pasts. You must let me help you recover”

Frey sounded earnest enough, but the woman had her doubts. She pulled herself up, feeling herself growing stronger with every passing moment. Freya stared at her stunned. “Y-Your recovery is much faster than I anticipated. Clearly you are no lesser being. D-do you remember who you are”

“Athena” the other woman responded, surprising herself as the words seemed to come to her almost unbidden. “My name is Athena. I-I-…” She lapsed into silence for a minute, then clutched her head “So many memories. Uurgh… We are not in Greece are we?”

“Greece? No, that land is far to the South and East of here.” Freya replied “Is that where you hail from? How could you possibly have managed to get here?” she mused. “W-what is happening to me?!” Athena asked in shock as she stared at her hands suddenly changing into claws, then back into hands. Freya reached out, trying to calm her “Please…do not panic. It is a consequence of the magic imbuing your new body. The construct you inhabit is called a golem. It has polymorphic capabilities… it means you may shapeshift at will.”

Athena recoiled at the touch, as more memories came to her. “Do not touch me!” she exclaimed in anger. “I am an Olympian. How dare you lay hands on me!” Freya gasped in shock, recognition flooding her. “That explains it! Why you are so powerful. An Olympian. I thought you had all been killed in the massacres of Olympus. But how did you survive?!”

“The G-Ghost of…Aaargh enough!” Athena broke off, angry and rising. Freya stumbled back in confusion, a little concerned. Olympians were powerful beings. Had she been at full power, the former queen of the Vanir would not have been so concerned. But she wasn’t, and she worried if she had miscalculated. Olympians weren’t the most…stable entities among the Pantheons. Athena however seemed different. Anger driven by confusion were surprising enough, but she quickly seemed to control it, looking in apology at the retreating figure. “Forgive me. I speak harshly when I should be thanking you. I just… I am just remembering all that I have done, and…” she broke off, troubled, looking almost as if she might burst into tears.

“You do not need to tell me if you do not wish to” Freya replied, calmingly. “I simply wished to help, and would like to continue to do so. Once you are steady and able to go, you need not stay here. I have no desire to hold you a prisoner… I… I know what that is like. To be confined…” she broke off herself, not sure how she could communicate who she was… not even sure if she should, uncertain whether she could trust the goddess in front of her. Athena nodded as Freya broke off “I owe you my gratitude. I am angry it is true… but my anger is with myself. I cannot truly explain all the wrong that I have done… but needless to say I have been party to much evil. And now…I see now what I did, and I regret my actions.”

“You are free to sit and explain if you would like to. Sometimes talking can help, or at-least that is what my friend Mimir always says. With him of-course the challenge lies in getting him to shut up” Frey replied, smiling as she tried to lighten the mood. Athena considered her words, and nodded. She was guilty after all, and perhaps this woman deserved to know how guilty. To hide her guilt would be to try and avoid justice, whatever shape it took.

Athena sat back down, and started telling her story. She explained, in more than a little detail, how she and her fellow deities had ruled. Taken advantage of the mortals below them and the prophecies around them. She went to relate how it all went to hell when the Ghost of Sparta opened Pandora’s box at their instigation, and unknowingly infected the Olympians with an array of evils. In her arrogance at her wisdom, Athena presumed she was immune. She failed to notice that she was infected with not one, but two evils, Greed and Hubris both taking residence in her, pushing her to manipulate events even more. And it all ended with the destruction of everything they knew.

“That’s my tale” Athena concluded, Freya having listened mostly in silence, save for the occasional question, and interruptions to create healing decoctions for her patient. “I suppose you must regret your actions now healer. If I was a lost spirit, I certainly did not deserve your kindness” Athena continued bitterly, still deeply ashamed and upset with herself. “I do not see it in that terms…Athena if I may call you that” Freya replied tentatively, continuing as the grey eyed woman nodded in asset. “It is not for me to judge you. You were a being in pain, and I sought to help. As to your past… It seems to me you deeply regret your actions. I cannot know how justified you were then, or now. But I do know it is not my place to sit in judgment. You may rest, for as long as you wish, and then you are free to decide what you would do next. I must warn you however that if you remain… your growing powers will attract the attention of the Gods of this realm”

Athena nodded gratefully. She already knew she couldn’t stay here. Her duty lay back in Greece, where she must try to atone. Rebuild and repair, without seeking worship and glory. “I must leave, but I cannot do so just yet. Before I go… I am in your debt, and you must let me discharge it!” Athena replied. Freya waved away her request, thinking she was just being polite. “Please Athena, you owe me nothing save your friendship. I do not heal for the expectations of favors”

Athena wouldn’t desist however. The old Athena used to be obsessed with power. The new one… the new one was a goddess determined to make things right. And she knew that a debt was owed here. She owed much to her mysterious savior. “Please” She whispered, leaning forward and clasping her hands. “You must let me. I do not speak lightly. I owe you greatly, and to leave without doing anything would be to spit on your kindness to me”

Freya let her hold her, starting to feel a flush of arousal. Odin’s curse had kept her in isolation… her only friends being the animals of the wood, an occasional astral projection from Mimir and those insane dwarf siblings. She missed the physical company of someone like her, and her objections to Athena died in her throat as the goddess opposite her locked eyes with her. Athena smiled, recognizing the look on Freya’s face. She had been around Aphrodite long enough to know when someone sought physical comfort. Athena grinned to herself, her powers had granted her complete knowledge of the extent of her body’s polymorphism, and she realized she could use that to have some fun.

Athena leaned forward, gently nuzzling into Freya’s neck as she allowed the size of her tits to swell, straining the thin shift her body was clothed in. Freya, stunned by the sudden shift in events, froze allowing Athena to grope her breasts as she pulled the former Vanir queen into an embrace, light kisses feathering her throat. Athena kept it up for a few moments, and then slid one hand down, bringing it to her crotch. The sensations of fingers not belonging to her, kneading her boobs, pressing into her pussy through the fabric… a moan escaped Freya, her arousal rising. She finally felt herself returning the embrace, tugging at the light cloth covering Athena’s body and pulling at it.

Rudimentary attire aimed at giving modesty but easy access for a healing patient, the fabric tore easily in the Vanir’s grasp. As the cloth pulled away, Frey looked down at Athena’s body, for once intent on admiring it sexually rather than clinically. She gasped at what she saw however. Athena pulled away, a mischievous grin playing on her face as she saw Freya’s eyes lock on the giant penis she was sporting. “Polymorphism, remember?” she whispered salaciously. Athena stood, stepping away from Freya’s locked eyes and started swaying gently, running her hands up and down her sides, tantalizing the goddess with her nude body. “Tell me healer… what do you desire of me” she whispered seductively.

Freya sat frozen, watching the large chested woman out on a slow erotic dance. Her body raced with heat as she felt herself grow damp with arousal. It had been so long! Moaning, she got to her feet, and pulled Athena into a hug, one hand going straight to her ass, groping it. The other stroked the giant cock, making it twitch as strange sensations coursed through the Greek goddess. Freya then revealed she was not entirely out of surprises.

“Very well then Athena. I accept your expression of gratitude.” She whispered, before suddenly landing a sharp spank on her ass. “I demand you submit to me. Your body mine to enjoy tonight, in any way I desire.” Freya didn’t bother waiting for a response. She already knew Athena couldn’t refuse. Instead she grabbed the Olympian by her hair, pulling at it sharply and making her back arch. As Athena’s tits pressed forward, Freya leaned down, taking one between her lips and biting down, not hard enough to do any damage, but not gently either.  
Athena gasped, and then squeaked, her arousal spiking at this treatment. Domination like this was entirely new to her, and not half as bad as might have thought it would be. Never before had anyone simply manhandled her. Even Kratos, for all his rage, had kept his hands off.

Meanwhile Freya got to work, harshly spanking Athena’s ass a few times as she sucked and nibbled at her luscious tit. “Make your behind larger my slut” she commanded as she pulled away. “Yes Mistress” she breathed, her ass swelling within the Norse woman’s grasp. Grunting in satisfaction, Freya spanked it again, feeling the skin jiggle in satisfaction. Abruptly she pushed Athena back, causing her to stumble and fall on her back, winded slightly.

Freya stepped over the prone goddess, looking down at her. The goddess decided she had anger issues to work through, and Athena would be a fitting target for it. The former queen missed being able to lord it over others after all. Meanwhile, the Greek could work through some of her guilt by letting herself be a ravished subordinate to someone! Musing thus, Freya planted a foot on the fallen goddess’ tit, passing the breast with her leg as she pulled her upper clothes off. Athena moaned under her, relishing in her complete subordination. “Yess mistress… please mistreat me. I deserve the punishment. I’ve been such a naughty cunt” she moaned, the self-abasement coming naturally to her. Freya responded by quickly shucking down her pants, and then reaching down, dragging Athena up by her hair. She pressed her face into her soaked pussy.

“Lick” she commanded harshly, as she slapped the former Olympian’s face. “yes mistress” Athena moaned, and pressed into the quim before her, worshipping it eagerly. She slid her tongue along the Norse goddess’ pussy, licking eagerly at her juices. As Freya moaned above her, she pressed her nose to her clit, rolling it around before flicking at it with her tongue. Freya gripped her hair harder, pulling her deeper into herself, and Athena responded by thrusting her tongue into her mistress’ cunt, wiggling her tongue inside her tasting scraping it along her inner walls.

Freya shuddered at the treatment and came, years of denial making her cum explosively against Athena’s face. Feeling her legs buckle, she walked backwards, and collapsed onto her bed. For a few minutes she simply lay there, panting, while Athena crawled over to her and submissively sat at the foot of the bed, kissing Freya along her legs and thighs.

Once she recovered, Freya sat up, looking down at the former war goddess. “Make that cock of yours bigger my pet” she spoke gently, stroking Athena’s face. Athena obliged, letting her dick swell to a monstrous size. Freya fell onto her back, leading Athena up by again pulling at her hair. “Now fuck me. Ravage my pussy with that cock while I punish you for daring to imagine you are worthy of fucking a goddess such as me!” Frey replied. The contrariness confused Athena, and she looked down at her. “Mistress?” she replied, questioning. Freya barked at her, slapping her udder-like tits as they swayed above her. “I told you to fuck me slut! Ravish my body!” to reinforce her command she roughly pinched Athena’s nipple, making her moan in pain and arousal. Her other hand spanked Athena’s ass hard.

The Greek beauty needed no further encouragement. She speared into Freya, drawing a scream of arousal from her as she came explosively. “YESSSSS!!!” Freya yelled to the ceiling, “OH YESSS. Fffuck me raw you shameless hussy” she moaned, and then reached up biting Athena’s swaying jugs as Athena pounded into her. The Greek in turn moaned at the sensation of her cock penetrating Freya’s tight quim. As commanded, she thrust rough and hard into her mistress’ body, her dick gripped like a vice by Freya’s inner walls. As she managed to hilt herself inside Freya, the woman moaned, still cumming around her cock, and furiously spanking away at Athena’s ass, making the Greek goddess cry out in arousal herself. “By Olympus, Yesss. Punish me mistress. Break me. Desecrate my body!” she moaned, her ass afire sending arcs of electric arousal coursing through her.

Freya locked her legs around Athena’s back, her fingers continuing to grope the giant boobs above her. While Athena fucked her with abandon, the Vanir cruelly squeezed her tits, the pale skin reddening under the rough treatment. Athena moaned louder as one hand went from groping her tits to pinching her nipples, cruelly pressing the teat between thumb and forefinger. Finally one hand left her chest, and went around her. Freya prised apart Athena’s asscheeks, pressing two fingers into her butthole and giving her a rough anal fingering.

“ooofffuck. Oh mistress… I’m about to cum” Athena moaned, trying hard to maintain her even thrusting, and desperately hoping she could hold back before she was allowed to cum. Freya was eager to plumb new heights however and did not hesitate. “Do it slut. Cum for me!” she commanded, and Athena screamed in arousal, thrusting fully into her as her cock exploded. Athena’s eyes rolled into her heads as she came, hot jizz spilling from her and flooding Freya’s body. Below her, the Norse goddess exploded into orgasm as well, moaning in arousal as she felt a warmth blooming within her that she hadn’t felt in ages.

Freya fell back, panting in satisfaction as Athena collapsed upon her, eyes still rolled up into her head and her cock twitching within her. An unearthly moan suddenly filled the air as Athena started to speak, her voice seeming to have been magnified. “Another one comes for you, lady of the northern fields. He shall be your salvation and he shall be your doom. Watch for the arrival of the Painted one and the one who walks beside him, for they shall remake the world you know! Another one comes!” 

Her prophecy concluded, Athena fell silent, saying nothing for a few minutes, before she stirred. Freya stared at her shocked. Athena simple smiled at her. “I hope that pleased thee mistress” she asked humbly. Freya realized the goddess had no clue what she had just said. She decided there was no need to burden her with the prophecy, especially since Freya herself didn’t have a clue what it meant. She could only assume that she would eventually encounter another Greek. The references to salvation and doom were worrying though and Freya wondered what it meant.

“Oh yess that pleased me greatly Athena” she replied instead to the goddess prone on top of her. The interlude had been most pleasurable, and the chance to defy Odin’s curse, even for a short while, would give her more satisfaction than anything else for a very long time. The two women rested, cuddling each other and falling asleep in each other’s arms. The following day Athena would depart, leaving to travel south towards Greece. Freya would return to her normal isolated routine, but cherishing the memories of this one night, and alert for other visitors to her forest. A shudder ran through her as she considered the prophetic words again. A painted Greek was coming, accompanied by someone else perhaps… she would need to be on the lookout for them.


End file.
